Dämonen der Vergangenheit
Dämonen der Vergangenheit ist die 12. Folge der dritten Staffel und insgesamt die 41. Folge der Serie The 100. Das Drehbuch schrieb Justine Gillmer und P.J. Pesce führte Regie. Die Erstausstrahlung in den USA war am 21.April 2016. In Deutschland wurde die Folge am 31.August 2016 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. ''Thelonious Jaha'''' kommt nach Polis und John Murphy hat eine überraschende Begegnung. Inzwischen entdeckt Octavia Blake einen Anhaltspunkt.'' Handlung Bryan, Harper und Nathan sind in der Höhle zurückgeblieben. Während sie auf die Anderen warten erzählt Nathan eine Gruselgeschichte über ein Massaker auf der Alpha Station. In der Geschichte geht es um einen Mann der ersten Generation von Sky People, der zunächst von seiner toten Familie träumte, bis er diese auch sah. Diese "Dämonen" befahlen ihm später auch Menschen zu töten. Er richtete daraufhin ein Massaker auf der Alpha Station an, bei dem 11 Menschen starben. Als Nathan danach kurz vor die Höhle geht, können Harper und Bryan ein komisches Geräusch hören. Als Bryan nach seinem Freund sehen will, verschwindet auch er. Harper ist verängstigt, realisiert jedoch, als ein Mann in Grounderrüstung und Maske die Höhle betritt, dass die Jungen, mit ihrem Verschwinden, sie nicht erschrecken wollten. Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *Eliza Taylor als Clarke Griffin *Bob Morley als Bellamy Blake *Marie Avgeropoulos als Octavia Blake *Christopher Larkin als Monty Green *Devon Bostick als Jasper Jordan *Paige Turco als Abigail Griffin (Nur Credits) *Henry Ian Cusick als Marcus Kane (Nur Credits) *Isaiah Washington als Thelonious Jaha *Lindsey Morgan als Raven Reyes *Richard Harmon als John Murphy Nebendarsteller *Toby Levins als Carl Emerson *Alessandro Juliani als Jacapo Sinclair *Erica Cerra als A.L.I.E. *Jarod Joseph als Nathan Miller *Jonathan Whitesell als Bryan *Chelsey Reist als Harper McIntyre *Luisa D'Oliveira als Emori *Rhiannon Fish als Ontari Soundtrack Zitate : Harper: "Relax, Bryan. No demons out there, just Grounders who didn't hear the blockade was lifted." : Bryan: "Army of chipped Arkadians." : Emori: "Hey, stranger, care for a bite?" : Murphy: "Emori, what the hell are you doing here?" : Emori: "Cooking rats. The old vendor was brutally attacked on the road. It's dangerous out there." : Murphy: "Yeah. Clearly, it is. : Emori: I have been looking for you ever since you were taken, and then I heard rumors of the new Heda's handsome Skaikru Flamekeeper. I knew it had to be you. I taught you well. She's one hell of a mark, John." : Raven: "Becca's journal is amazing. At 26, she found a pathway to access a human mind. That same year, she had to lock up A.L.I.E. because her answer for what was wrong with the world was too many people. She was 27 when it launched the bombs." : Clarke: "What did she write about the Flame?" : Raven: "A.L.I.E. 2.0. She saw it as a way to atone for her sins. She designed it to not just access a human mind but to merge with one. It could never wipe us out because it would be one of us. She would put it in herself first, altered her genes so her body wouldn't reject the implant." : Clarke: "Bekka Pramheda, the first Commander. The gene therapy made her blood black, didn't it?" : Raven: "Yeah." : Octavia: "How did you know that?" : Clarke: "Nightblood. That's where it came from. Somehow it became hereditary. Luna has it. That's why we have to find her. If she can access A.L.I.E. 2..." : Octavia: "She can tell us how to stop A.L.I.E. 1." : Sinclair: "Bekka Pramheda gets her second shot at atonement." : Monty: "Get back to the mind pathway. If A.L.I.E. uses it to upload our minds to the City of Light, then there's a chance my mom's still alive." : Raven: "That depends on your definition of "alive"." : Clarke: "We left two days ago. Why haven't they fixed the gate?" : Jasper: "Maybe because there's no one here to fix it." : Raven: "It's like a ghost town." : Bellamy: "Miller, where the hell are you? I don't like this." : Jasper: "Maybe they got chipped." : Bellamy: "If they got chipped, they'd been waiting for us at the cave." : Jasper: "Maybe they saw the open gate, went in for Lincoln's book." : Octavia: "Maybe you should stop saying "maybe"." : Jasper: "Remember when you told me it... it gets better?" : Octavia: "This is not the same thing." : Jasper: "You know, it's ok to fall apart a little, Octavia. You loved him." : Octavia: "A warrior doesn't mourn the dead until the war is over." : Sinclair: "I studied some Latin. "Seek higher things." "Altiora... petimus." No. Go for less literal translation. "Ascende... superius."" : Clarke: "When someone without the blood takes the Flame, the Flame takes their life." : Monty: "Following the creepy music is a bad idea. Or we can follow the creepy music." : Sinclair: "Stay in the rover." : Clarke: "Promise me." : Bellamy: "No. You're out of your mind if you think I'm letting you do this alone." : Clarke: "Bellamy, this is my fault. I'm not letting anyone else die for my mistake, ok? So take it." : Bellamy: "You through? I don't know what happened between you and Emerson in Polis, but I do know that letting him kill you here today is a stupid plan." : Clarke: "You got a better one?" : Bellamy: "Distract him. I shoot him." : Jaha: "You're ruling without the wisdom of the Commander's spirit. Your people will soon figure that out. I can offer you something even more powerful than the Flame... true legacy of Bekka Pramheda, all power, all wisdom contained in one simple key. All you have to do is swallow it." : Emerson: "You murdered 381 people. You took the lives of my children, my brother, my friends. Did you really think that I would be happy with just one life in return, hmm?" : Nathan: "We'll keep them safe." : Harper: "I'll keep them safe." }} Galerie Demons_Bellamy.jpg Demons_Clarke.jpg Demons_Auto.jpg Demons_Gruppe.jpg Demons_Clarke2.jpg Demons_Auto2.jpg Demons_Clarke_Bellamy.jpg Demons_Jasper.jpg Demons_Raven|Monty.jpg Demons_Bellamy2.jpg Demons_Gruppe2.jpg Videos The 100 3x12 Promo "Demons" (HD) Trivia * Dies ist die Lieblingsfolge, der dritten Staffel, von Jarod Joseph, Nathan. https://twitter.com/JarodJoseph/status/720803000936185856 Tode in dieser Folge *Sinclair (von Carl Emerson erstochen) *Carl Emerson (bekam die Flamme von Clarke eingesetzt) Referenzen fr:Demons en:Demons Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Staffel Drei